Casey's Upgrades
by Zehntacles
Summary: While taking a break on their journey, Casey installs some upgrades to her body that she hopes will make her a more useful companion to Philly.


It's a story as old as time. Renegade, handsome outlaw on the run with his wild steed beneath him. Two beauties attached to each hip as he rides off into the sunset to escape the most recent wannabe-badass that thinks they could put a bullet between his eyes and collect his bounty. But none ever can and he never slows down, always riding that momentum into the sunset. On his way to another adventure.

Or so the story is supposed to go.

Reality however is a harsh mistress and doesn't like to deal you all aces. For one that handsome Outlaw was none other than Philly the Kid, who while he thought he had some rugged good looks there wasn't hiding from the fact he smelled like a corpse. Which was the other problem, he technically was a walking corpse. Those wannabee-badasses that were coming after his bounty? They often did put a bullet between his eyes, and his arms, legs, and pretty much everywhere else. Being immortal however allowed him to walk those off, even if it didn't let him escape the actual pain of dying.

Also those two beauties at his side? Not living up to their description. First off, neither one of them were even human, they were both robots. Casey Turnbuckle was cute and clever enough but unless you were into metal midgets there wasn't a lot to see. Sam might have been far more human looking and beautiful in the face but she was so sweet and sincere that it made Philly uncomfortable just talking to her half the time. If they hadn't attached themselves to him he would have driven off on their asses long ago.

At least the steed was all she lived up to be and then some. Bessie was a giant pink cadillac that didn't just offer a nice ride but had a small room beneath that gave him a place to rest. She could also turn into a giant minotaur mecha when the situation called for it, and quite often it did. But thankfully there were moments of rest in between all the running and fighting that he could enjoy the rest area beneath and get some sleep. Since his new robot friends joined up as his gang he took advantage of the fact Casey could drive the car while he went to sleep below. Which was how the room became strewn about with his clothes while he laid asleep on the couch with just a blanket to cover him.

"Philly! Oh, Philly." A familiar female voice called out, disturbing his peaceful slumber. Groaning Philly turned to face the couch cushions and try to ignore what was clearly Casey. "Philly, are you still sleeping? You've been down here for hours."

"Yeah well, humans gotta sleep. We can't just run non-stop like you, squirt." He complained. "Why are you so invested in getting my ass up anyway?"

"I just wanted to show you my latest upgrades. I think you're really gonna like them." That got a new groan out of Philly hearing those words. Casey liked to tinker all the time. It might have been something she was programmed with or possibly just a personality tick that made her want to do it like a habit. Still if she was tinkering that either meant she fixed something to be good as new or added a bunch of stuff that would never be useful. Giving into the inevitable Philly sat up and turned around.

"Alright let's see what you tore apart this time so I can start fixing-" His words stopped short seeing the last thing he expected before him.

"I didn't upgrade Bessie, I upgraded myself. What do you think?" She asked standing before him.

"What do I think?" Philly repeated, looking at the little maintenance bot. Normally she was decked out in the same outfit she wore every day. Workman's overalls with a T-shirt and a little cape to cover her further. She even kept on boots and a hat most of the time to complete the look. But today... was unexpected. "I think you're pushing it with this wardrobe."

"You think so?" Casey asked, looking down at the swim suit she was wearing. It showed off a lot of the metal parts of her body that were normally hidden by her clothing, giving her a much more mechanical look than Philly was used to seeing. Though her face still moved with enough expression and the hair on her head made her look somewhat relatably human. "I thought I was lucky to find a yellow one, it's my favorite color after all."

"Yeah yeah, good on you. So you woke me up for this?" Philly asked, annoyed that she thought this was important enough to warrant his attention. "Wouldn't Sam care more about playing dress up? I don't really care about this stuff."

"Sam's sleeping up top in the car, we parked somewhere safe where no one could find us for a while." She said realizing that Philly was losing patience. "Well I was trying to tease to the main event, but since that's not working might as well go to the big reveal." She said, pulling the strings at her top and bottom portions of her bikinis to let them fall away. "Tah dah!"

"Whoa, is that what I think it is?" Philly asked, leaning in to see her body was a lot less robotic in the places she'd covered just a moment ago. "Well heck, you look like a real girl."

"Right!?" Casey said, posing happily for Philly. "When we were in Zenith I found some of those escort robots in the junk yard. I um... couldn't fix them. They were too broken up." Casey said, sounding a little guilty at this failing. "But I thought if I could salvage some of these parts and clean them properly, they'd come in handy for you."

"Wait... for me?" Philly asked suddenly figuring this out. "What, you want to service my undercarriage now?"

"Well I just... wanted to be useful to you. That's what I'm supposed to be." Casey said, sounding less confident than before. "I know Sam is a superior model than me but I thought if I was willing then... maybe... possibly?"

"Sheesh, you really get some wild ideas in your head you know that?" Philly said letting out a sigh. "I mean, is this really how you want to be useful?"

"I don't mind, really! I even downloaded the programs specific to these parts so that they'd interface with my body better!"

"Is that so? So what, this thing got like a jack-off pump inside it or something?" Philly said, touching her between the legs to feel her newest upgrade. Though when his fingers made contact with her new artificial pussy he found it was a lot softer than he expected. "Whoa, this doesn't feel half bad actually." His fingers felt around some more, rubbing against her and pressing up inside. "Does it actually go deep enough or-"

"Aaaah!" Casey let out a passionate cry, causing Philly to pull his hand away and jump back.

"Wha-wha-what was that all about!? Don't go screaming your damn head off."

"Sorry! I just... this is... new for me." She said, her legs shaking as she walked forward. "You can touch it some more."

"Nope. No way am I touching a short, screaming robot there." Philly went to get up to get dressed but Casey threw herself onto him and hugged him by the waist. "What the hell are you doing!? Get off me!"

"I know I'm short but... I'm not any less of a woman too you know!" Casey argued, Philly sighing and shaking his head.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Philly... please... now that it's started, it won't stop." Casey said, backing up to show him her body. Philly could see some kind of lubricant soaking her between her legs. "I think that... I need you to do it."

"You're telling me I've got a thirsty ass robot on my car that wants to get laid!?" Philly shouted at her and Casey quivered at his anger and her desperation. Letting out a long sigh he laid on his back and pulled the blanket away. "Fine, but I'm not gonna help you. You're gonna have to do all the work yourself."

"Really!? Thank you, thank you so much!" Casey said, already crawling up to where he was laying to straddle his hips. Her hands moving down to grip his cock which despite all his complaining was already erect. "Heh, even though you said you didn't want to it looks like you were actually into it."

"It's been a long time for me, alright!?" Philly shouted at her. "Watch the joints on those fingers, they're not as soft as other parts of you."

"Will do!" She said happily, lining him up with the entrance to her pussy and slowly pushing her body down. "Oh! It's... a lot bigger than I thought."

"Well least you know the right things to say." Philly said, watching her slowly push herself down onto him. Each inch seemed to make her face contort with stress and pleasure as she dropped onto him. "You sure it's alright to use this thing? It's not like you're made for it."

"I... can do it." Casey said, putting her hands on his stomach and moving her hips up and down. "Oh! Oh wow! Philly! This is the best thing I've ever felt!"

"Heh, well you're not doing bad squirt." He said, enjoying the pressure she was putting on his cock as she moved. Sure it was a little weird coming from Casey but at least she was into it. Besides this was the first time he'd ever taken a robot's virginity and how many people could say that?

"It's crazy. I've never felt a need like this before!" She said, her hips moving mechanically to try and finish him off. "It's like seeing a pile of appliances that need fixing and I have all of the parts inside of my body!"

"Hey, whoa whoa, you're moving kinda fast there." Philly said, grabbing Casey by the hips and lifting her up. "How are you going to enjoy the moment if you get to the end that fast."

"But... but..." She protested, suddenly getting turned around on the couch. "I thought you wanted me to do all the work?"

"I did, but I think it's time I taught you a little something about dragging out those good feelings." She felt him press inside of her again from behind, Casey's hands gripping the end of the couch as she felt all the possible sensations in her brain firing while they begged for more stimulation.

"This... is... teasing." Casey moaned as he slid in and out of her at a much slower pace, her pussy dripping with lubricant to keep a comfortable entry for him. His hand slipped around her body and gripped at her breast, fingers pulling her nipple. "Ahhh! That's... sensitive!"

"Wow, you even found a pair that had feeling up here too?" Philly said actually impressed with the work she did on her own body. His other hand came around to pull and tease at her nipples as well, Casey's head laying on the couch as she kept moaning. Unable to fight these feelings anymore as they overtook her body.

"Fuck... fuck me." She moaned, not even sure where these words were coming from. "Fuck me so hard. Make me cum."

"Heh, I wonder if this is from your upgrades or if you're really just a naughty bot." Philly teased.

"I don't know... I just want you to... fill me up?" She said unsure. "I don't know what that is but I... I need it from you, Philly! Fill up my pussy!"

"Better get ready for it." Philly said, lifting her up by the torso and pumping into her hard. Casey didn't move, didn't resist. She just took each hit inside for the pleasurable feeling it was until finally she felt a warm liquid fill her inside. The relief of this sensation was so great, she cried out in pleasure while her pussy squeezed and sucked at his cock to get more. He pulled her up to her thighs as he pressed into her, letting out a grunt and finally dropping her onto the couch. Falling back himself Philly fished around for his pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and using the lighter inside to take a drag. "Those are some good upgrades you got there, naughty bot."

"Ooogh." Casey said, rolling over onto the floor and landed on her back. Looking down she could see whatever Philly had put inside of her was overflowing out of her body.

"Hanging in there?" Philly asked, as Casey seemed to be righting herself. Though like the shutter of a camera her eyes clicked and she seemed to reset in her head.

"That was amazing!" She said, standing up with a big smile. "I didn't think it was possible to feel like that! It was like my whole body and brain just got taken over by something else entirely and I couldn't stop until I got what I needed! Thank you, Philly!" Casey shouted, running over and hugging his arm.

"Looks like we might have a little monster on our hands." He said and Casey giggled in delight at the suggestion. "Well if you're good maybe I'll give you more later."

"Philly, are you giving presents to Casey?" Another female voice asked as Sam came down the stairs into the car's cabin.

"Sam, you're awake!?" Casey said, suddenly grabbing Philly's blanket and covering herself with it bashfully. "H-how much did you see?"

"Oh, I just woke up and heard you and Philly talking. Are you playing some sort of game?" She asked innocently, Philly laughing a little not having bothered to cover himself up since Sam didn't exactly seem shy about seeing people in any form of dress.

"Yeah, Casey was just showing me some upgrades she got in Zenith to play a real fun game together. Maybe you'd like us to teach you too?" Philly asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh that would be wonderful! How do we play?" Sam asked eagerly as she approached them. Casey kept herself covered but wanted to lean in with her own take on this.

"Say Philly, I'm not sure Sam even has the parts to do what we did together." While her concerns were noted it didn't stop Philly from trying to score with both his passengers today.

"That's fine, she talks up a big storm and doesn't have any problem eating things, right? So why don't we have her do what you couldn't and put that mouth to use?" Philly explained.

"My... mouth?" Sam asked hesitantly. "What do I do with it?"

"Well first you gotta get on your knees." Philly instructed, Sam doing as he said while leaning over him. "Then you want to open wide and take this bad boy into those lips of yours." Her eyes followed down the path of his body to find his cock in hand. She tilted her head in confusion but still wanted to be included with what her friends were doing.

"So like this?" Sam asked as she leaned her head down and slipped his cock into her mouth, all the way to the back of her throat.

"Wow, yeah, just like that. You've got pretty soft lips for a bot. Next all you gotta do is-" His words didn't finish as there was a deafening sound of teeth coming together in a snap that filled the cabain. Philly and Casey freezing in place as Sam pulled her head back up and swallowed.

"Hm... that wasn't as good as chips. Also I can't understand why you'd want me to-" Sam's words were cut off by a scream that echoed out well past the confines of Bessie's interior. A horrible sound that lasted for a few minutes before ceasing suddenly as Philly rolled off the couch and dropped dead. "...did I win the game?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly." Casey explained, picking up her clothes and pushing Sam towards the exit. "I think we better get out of here and let Philly take some time to 'recover' before we set off again.

"Oh, okay. Have a good rest Philly! Maybe we can play more later?" Sam said as she exited the cabin along with Casey, a glowing magical number appearing on Philly's leg as his body magically repaired itself.

"What the hell man... even when I get laid I'm still getting dealt a deadman's hand." 


End file.
